


In Nan Elmoth

by margdean56



Series: Tolkien-inspired poetry [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margdean56/pseuds/margdean56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Places in Middle-earth have a history...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Nan Elmoth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in _The Rivendell Review_ Volume 8, No. 7 (January/February 1985)

In Nan Elmoth under trees  
Melian sang ere Moon or Sun.  
Twilight's daughters twinned the tune;  
Starlight sparked through shade of leaves  
In Nan Elmoth.

Elwë straying, lost and lone,  
Music drew to starlit glade.  
Out of dark he came to her;  
Love's enchantment fell on them  
In Nan Elmoth.

Years of stars above them whirled,  
Twilight deepened under trees  
Ere the two made one came forth,  
Source of Arda's fairest child,  
From Nan Elmoth.

In Nan Elmoth under trees,  
Eöl hid from Moon and Sun.  
Hammer's beat his single song,  
Hard and black his armor shone  
In Nan Elmoth.

Aredhel companionless,  
Shining white in shade of leaves,  
In his dark enchantments snared,  
Passed into his gloomy halls  
In Nan Elmoth.

After timeless, sunless years,  
Two from one came flying fast,  
Twilight's son with piercing eye,  
Bane of Gondolin came forth  
From Nan Elmoth.

In Nan Elmoth under trees  
Song and spell wove Arda's fate.  
From the Stardusk Vale came forth  
Spark of hope and shade of doom  
From Nan Elmoth.


End file.
